etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomalocaris
The Anomalocaris is a F.O.E. found in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, and is part of the "Original Sin" DLC. Anomalocaris (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Anomalocaris is an FOE found in the 31F of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, the Dark Paradise. Being the guardians of the final floor of the labyrinth, the Anomalocaris are rightfully so one of the most dangerous enemies in the entire game. Great care and preparation must be taken in order to fight them. These creatures have an entirely randomized movement pattern, being completely unpredictable and extremely difficult to avoid in the field. What's more, they can detect the player's presence from up to 5 squares away, even if there are walls blocking its vision. However, you can reduce their range to 2 squares, as long as there is an Icy Bulb in the same room as them. If you wish to avoid combat you'll have to carefully map the floor and stay aware of your surroundings at all time. What's more, whenever you leave the Dark Paradise, any Anomalocaris you may have killed will immediately respawn, meaning that you will have to beat the entire floor in a single attempt or start over. If you wish to confront one in combat, make sure to have resistance to instant death, as well as fear and whatever binds cripple your party the most. Bringing TP recovery items is also helpful. In combat, these monsters are no less difficult to deal with. They have two main attacks; Snaring Tentacle, which drains a massive amount of TP from a single target, as well as attempting to bind their entire body and inflict fear on them at the same time. Greed, on the other hand, deals high amounts of damage to a target, as well the ones adjacent to them, and has a chance on inflicting instant death. While its high amount of HP may be intimidating at first, the fact that the Anomalocaris is weak to all forms of attack means it can be killed quickly by a well prepared party. Make sure however that you can kill them fast enough, or other Anomalocaris can quickly join the fight, due to their large field of vision. They can also be killed by Instant Death attacks and Petrification, though since they are resistant to these forms of attack, a character specialized in status effects will be required to pull it off. You can also attempt to bind its head and legs to stop it's devastating attacks, or inflict other status effects on it, if your party lacks the ability to kill them quickly enough. Skills *'Snaring Tentacle' (uses legs): Drains the TP of a single target and inflicts Head, Leg and Arm Bind, as well as the Fear status. *'Greed' (uses head): Deals heavy damage to a single target with a splash effect and may inflict instant death (available as a Grimoire). Trivia * Considering the fact that, besides the Ur-Devil, the Anomalocaris are the only enemies the players can fight in the Forbidden Wood's secret floor, these creatures probably have a relationship with the Devil, though the details are still unknown. * The Anomalocaris is a reference to a real-life species of extinct crustaceans. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC